


the glitch and the broken

by Heman26372



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heman26372/pseuds/Heman26372
Summary: Delta clearwater, a transender, is struggling to it in and is fighting a battle with her health.





	1. protologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is the first attempt to publish one of my fanfictions. i like feedback so please be a harsh critic if you think it will help me with my writing, ill not take offence! i hope you guys like it!

A steady pain crushed in to my chest. All was dark. I couldn’t breathe, move, or speak. I kept hearing something, a voice through the haze.it was muffled sounding, like I was under water.

“breathe, damn it! BREATHE!” 

I felt my head lift up and a mask was placed on my face, pushing oxygen into my lungs. The pain paused but Returned when the pressure increased, pulsing through my chest. Something cracked in my chest and a sensation like ice water ran through my being, shocking me. My world went white. I was turned on my side. I started coughing phlegm out of my throat. I breathed in sharp and quickly as I was pulled up by my arms and drug upward into a sitting position.

“focus, soldier. Focus.” 

Someone was in front of me, holding me up by my shoulders. The steadier my breathing got, the clearer my vision became. 

“Jesus, soldier! don’t push yourself so hard!

“asthma?” I asked in a quiet voice as I focused on breathing, getting o2 back in my system.

“yah.” The track coach knelt beside of me. “as much as I hate to do it, I’m kicking you off the team.

“what!? “I exclaimed, staring him straight in the eyes.  
“I can’t have you passing out like that again. You stopped breathing all together.”

I sat in silence as I processed what was said whatever the coach said after that was forgotten. Despite of the rough training, I loved to run. Running was a great passion of mine. I always thought that if I could run fast enough, I could out run any problem before it ever started.  
The problem was my lungs and my general health. My lungs are function like that of the lungs of a 2-year-old and the problem is I’m 16 years old. I don’t have my learners for driving, I’m in the 8th grade and I never knew my parents. I live with my grandparents. I was a failed abortion. I even have the scars on my neck to prove my claim. My mother and father were not planning on having me. Grandmother told me that when they found out that my mother was pregnant, they went to the abortion clinic to have, well, an abortion. Well, it didn’t work and here I am now with a body that is slowly dying. My grandparents couldn’t have the surgery done to do a lung transplant o me because of all the money that goes into my medication and because they blame me for even being born. I feel like I am failing them every day of my life just by living. I cope with the feeling that I will never be loved like I want to be. Oh, well. That’s just the way things go. 

The coach’s words broke through my thinking.

“I’m sorry, delta. You have heart, courage and bravery. The only thing holding you back is your health. The E.R. crew will be here soon.”  
The sounds of sirens screamed through the air, getting closer to the track field.

“I appreciate it, coach. “I said, standing. 

“I hope you get better. I’ll see you around, okay? If you need help, come get me, ok? I’ll care for you if you need it.”

“thanks coach.” I turned my back to him and walked over to the waiting ambulance.  
Like a recurring nightmare, I climbed in the ambulance so they could run the usual tests on the way to the hospital.


	2. up to the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blast from the past to present

I still remember the years leading up to me moving to Ireland to get away from it all. The fighting with the doctors, getting kicked out of school because of all the hospital stays. I had a major break down in the middle of a school day because of an extreme buildup of stress. I never was in the popular zone in high school for me being me. Who cares if you’re born one gender and act like another?! So I consider myself as a gender blend because I was born a girl and act like a boy! My grandparents always wanted a boy and they only had my mom (the self-righteous b!tch). I just dropped. The stress just caused me to stop breathing and I passed out. the hospital was called and I was sent there where I stayed for 2 long years recovering from lung failure. My grandmother and grandfather wouldn’t allow the doctors to do the lung transplant to fix my broken lungs. there was a 3% chance I could die, so they wouldn’t do it, so I had to live on life support. I was also on oxygen now to stay alive and was on 9 different medications to help me with my health, at which I’m still on. What am I going to do with myself? It’s hard living this way but I’m able to take care of myself.   
While I was ‘sick’, I was moved to a hospital in Los Angeles because the small hospital I had to stay at while I was in my home town didn’t have the medical expertise to help me. That’s where I met Mark Fischbach who became a close friend of mine. We ran into each other passing through the hallways each on the way to a ward. I was moved to a different ward, the same one as mark, because my army of machines kept everyone awake. Mark didn’t mind, though. He had his own army of machines with him. We talked to pass the time. He told me so much about his life. He spoke of the previous surgeries he has had and about an Irish man by the name of Sean Mcloughlin who was his best friend and Bro. He even told me about the characters his fans had made from him. I didn’t even realize he was the markiplier from YouTube until he showed me his lock screen of him with red hair standing next to a copy? Of himself with black eyeliner and a 3-d effect. Pretty soon, he was discharged from the hospital when he got well, bidding for me to get better too. And I waited, waited for the doctors to tell me I could leave. I was 18 at the time.  
Then I got the news. My grandparents were found dead after a car crash. A big tractor trailer hit them head on when the driver’s load shifted, causing him to run head on into them. I never shed a single tear. The hospital released me to go to their cremation ceremony and bid me to return for more testing and recovery. I disappeared as soon as they let me out, running until I could not run no more, away from the funeral, running from the hospital that I now lived in, running from everything that I knew at the moment, into the apartment complexes of L.A., pretty stupid, I know but I wasn’t thinking straight.  
I heard a familiar voice calling out to me but still I ran, ignoring everything except my feet pounding into the ground; my lungs begging me to top for a rest. I just ran harder. I ran until I couldn’t run anymore and until I collapsed under a bunch of trees, heaving as my vision darkened from oxygen deprivation. I followed a breathing exercise I did with my track coach to recover but not before the person who called after me found me, unresponsively leaning against a tree. I don’t remember what happened after that. I do recall the person picking me up and slinging me across their shoulders to carry me.  
I soon found myself back in the hospital, laying in a bed with thing mask feeding me O2 once again and four tubes in my arms that kept my lungs from failing all together. According to them, someone with the last name of Iplier, had brought me there and frequently visited to check up on my wellbeing sometimes bringing a girl by the name of Amy with him. I had just woken up when he came in. Mark gave me this smile that said 3 things: I’m so glad to see your awake; I hope you’re okay; you gave me quite the scare. I tried to ask him if he was doing well but I couldn’t find the words.  
“hey, Delta.” I scrambled to make my mouth work, to pronounce the syllables.  
“hi.” I said at last.  
“how do you feel?” he asked, kneading his hands like bread dough.  
“fine I guess.” I said. “you’re the first person I’ve talked to since I woke up.”  
“really?”   
“yah.”  
“you… you scared me when I saw you running like something was after you. I thought you were dead when I found you.” I swore I could hear tears in his voice. “I carried you back to my place and Amy called the hospital before I took you there…”   
“I’m fine now. Thanks for bringing me here.” I said.   
“your welcome, delta.”  
I don’t ever remember him leaving but I do remember him getting a phone call. So we skip a little time of about 8 or so months with me in and out of a critical state to a stable one. The only good news was that the government had given me a grant that payed for all my hospital visits. Mark helped me through every bit he could. I was finally allowed to leave the hospital and live on my own. I was fortunate enough to get a job in computer engineering and I had a knack for it. when I turned 20, I started saving as much money as I could in case I had another episode. I had been for all the money that I saved was later used for getting a plane ticket to Ireland where I know start living on a little farm with my chickens, 2 horses, a few cows, and a ton of cats. You could say I had become quite the cat lady.  
I loved the fresh air in Ireland despite of the rain that tended to happen every day, though. The landscape was beautiful. I settled in and stayed a routine that would help me with my general health and give me the time of day to have fun. I kept up my normal routine of getting up, taking meds, getting coffee, breakfast, feed animals, farm work, lunch, meds, farm work, supper, meds, shower bed. Strait forward to the point, simple even. Until I had to sleep. I have to sleep with a mask on that feds me oxygen and a few other gasses that help my lungs to stay functioning. It’s a pain I guess put whatever helps me breathe.  
Then the green bean showed up on my door step…


End file.
